


What Was Lost

by violet_hues1993



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Consensual Sex, Crying, F/M, First Time, Hair-pulling, Insanity, Jealousy, Loneliness, Love, Marriage, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Scratching, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_hues1993/pseuds/violet_hues1993
Summary: A retelling of the popular Eros/Psyche myth. This features Fem!Eros, Male!Psyche, Ares as Fem! Eros' twin brother and a still very jealous Aphrodite. This is Part One of this story.





	What Was Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Ao3 fic and I wanted to create my own version of the Eros and Psyche myth. This is very self indulgent, so if it's not your thing, then it's cool my dude! Otherwise, definitely let me know what you all think!

Long ago, when gods ruled the mortals and Olympus soared above the skies, a set of twins were born. Ares, the god of war, was born first. Soon after, Eros, the goddess of love. How poetic as they were born as opposites, yet they mirrored each other in every way possible.

Ares of course grew to be a fierce warrior rivaling Athena. Eros mostly kept to herself, practicing her archery along with Artemis. As they grew, so did their power among the gods.

Several years later, Ares would stumble upon the love of his life during a bloody war. Aphrodite, the most beautiful woman in the world, captured his heart faster than Hermes could run. Eros, his sister, knew this to be true love, and yet Zeus would never allow such a thing.

Out of love for her brother, she relinquished her status as goddess to Aphrodite, thus turning Eros into her mercenary and messenger of love. Reluctantly, Zeus accepted this and blessed the marriage of Ares and Aphrodite.

Soon after, the mortals accepted their new goddess of love and built temples in her honor. Eros allowed the worshippers to replace her statue with the image of her new sister, granted that her image would stand alongside her. Aphrodite reveled in this newfound worship of her, but over time, it had all gone to her head, believing that no one could ever surpass the goddess of love and beauty.

That was until, a mortal was involuntarily raised to such a challenge. The prince Psyche, a beautiful man, was loved by all and had women from across all isles begging for him to marry them. Statues, songs and even prayers were made in his honor. All of this drove Aphrodite mad and filled her with unspeakable rage. From there, she vowed revenge against the prince.

Shortly after, she called upon Eros to carry out a specific mission. She is to prick the prince's heart with a poison that drove him mad. As much as Eros hated the idea, she went ahead as to not incur any more wrath from the goddess.

From there, she flew in during the darkest of night as to not be seen. She made her way to the bedroom window of the prince, sleeping peacefully in his chambers. For a moment, her breath hitched, taking sight of him for the first time. Long dark hair draped acrossed his pillow and bare chest, his skin still glowing from the sun's kiss, his lips full and perfectly pink, and his body showed he was soft yet strong at the same time.

* _Snap out of it Eros! How can you fall for such tricks?! He's just flesh! Finish the job!_ *

Accidentally, she grabbed the wrong arrow and pricked herself. Each arrow comes equipped with a special serum that made each victim fall helplessly in love with whatever they lay their eyes on. And Eros, unfortunately, was no exception to this rule.

She has fallen in love with him.

She took off immediately to her home in Olympus, hoping to find a way to drive out the serum coursing through her immortal veins. However, she returned and couldn't find anything to cure her of lovesickness. Utterly humiliated, she dared not speak of this horrific mistake to Aphrodite, lest she receive a mighty wave of fire and brimstone from her.

Days pass and Eros wasn't getting any better. She was consumed by thoughts of him and the night kept replaying in her head. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop thinking of him. Wanting to be with him. Wondering what it would be like to wake up in his arms. Feel those lips upon her.

Ares worried that his sister was becoming too distracted and withdrawn from her life. He tried to cheer her up with archery practice, but even she couldn't find it within herself to shoot another arrow again.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and  came up with a solution. She would consult the Oracle and advise them to guide Psyche to her. However, they must not tell him that she is Eros as to avoid her family's suspicion, especially from envious Aphrodite. She would become his wife, hide him in the most remote part of Olympus and find a way to make him immortal. She just needed him to trust her.

Weeks pass since her visit with the Oracle. She saw his family becoming desperate to find him a wife as suddenly no one wanted to marry him. They became shocked as he told them that someone else laid claim to the prince, but couldn't understand why they can't know who they are. She hated lying, but she couldn't go back now.

The next day, the family bring Psyche to the foot of the mountain, dressed in funeral garb as opposed to wedding clothes. Psyche was dressed as the groom, draped in gold and a white tunic. His crown was also gold, shaped into olive leaves perfectly placed upon his raven hair. He gives his family one more goodbye before they leave him behind, letting him soak in the final images before they disappeared over the horizon.

From there, Eros summons a Zephyr to carry Psyche to their new home. However, she instructed it to wait until the prince fell asleep on the cool, damp grass before taking him away.

Down below, Psyche had only closed his eyes for what felt like a short time before he was startled awake by the sound of a jingling bell. He searched frantically trying to figure out the source of the sound. Sure enough, a small cat greeted him by his feet. It was gray and white with a tiny gold bell attached to a ribbon on its neck. Behind the bell was a name tag with a symbol on it.

"Zephyr, huh? Weird name for a cat," he said as he began petting the little guy. "But everything else has been weird lately, so what else is new?"

Suddenly, Zephyr leapt out of his lap and started running off towards the mountain. Psyche tried to keep up, but to almost no avail. Zephyr stopped in his tracks and sat down at the base of the mountain. Out of breath, Psyche paused, wondering why this cat is letting him follow it. Just as he was about to get back up, a strong gust of wind knocks him off his feet and flying through the air. At first he was terrified of being dropped mid air to his death, but when the gust kept flying him into the sky, he felt more at ease.

Past the clouds and on top of the mountain, Psyche could see a villa glimmering in the sun. The wind carried him to the entrance and disappeared as quickly as it came. Zephyr was waiting for him at the door, rubbing against his ankles and purring as they stepped inside.

The villa's outside appearance was deceiving as Psyche stepped inside. It was huge, marble and gold covering every surface imaginable. A cherry oak table sat by a garden window, the sun bathing the room in its warmth as did the numerous plants outside. The vines intertwined with the white wood fence surrounding the villa, some of which grew the ripest grapes, ready to be plucked by anyone craving its delightful juices. The private pool in the adjacent room glittered with fresh warm water. The shelf next to it contained all kinds of soaps, oils and scrubs for cleaning the body.

Psyche took this as his invitation to bathe, so he undressed himself and carefully placed his clothes on the next shelf. He saw a silken white and gold robe hanging on the wall along with linens to dry himself with. After a quick soak, he made his way back to the dining room, a buffet of hot, delicious food waiting for him. Once again, Zephyr waited patiently for his new friend to seat himself. Psyche made a separate plate of lamb and fish for the cat first before serving himself. The food tasted more wonderful compared to what he had back at the palace. Whomever his wife is thought of everything to make him more comfortable as he adjusted to his new life. But now he wished to see her, wondering what she looked like. He suspected that she was taking care of her household. And yet, this was technically their wedding day, so she should have been there to greet him.

Nonetheless, he finished his food and got up to clean his place. However, another gust of wind carried all of it away without breaking anything. Dumbfounded, he stepped away and instead opted to clean himself up some more.

He finally made his way to the bedroom with Zephyr following behind him and jumping on to the bed. The bed was draped with sweet smelling sheets, a soft wool blanket covering the top and a silk canopy to provide privacy. On the nightstand was an oil lamp that was waiting to be lit for when he needed to see in the dark. The sun was starting to settle into the horizon to make way for the moon to take the throne in the skies.

Feeling drowsy himself, he hung his robe and crawled into bed. Through his closing eyes, he watched the sun's descent, drinking in the last bit of warmth it provided.

After a very long dinner, Eros finally managed to sneak out of the palace of Olympus and away from the eyes of her brother and his wife. She didn't want Psyche to wait so long for her appearance, however, she couldn't just leave at her leisure. As soon as she took off towards her hiding place, her heart started to pound in her ears, her nerves on fire. She could barely contain her excitement for her new husband.

Quietly, she landed and slowly opened the doors to her home and bedroom. She saw Psyche sleeping peacefully in their bed, the sight of him taking her breath away. While she planned to not completely reveal herself, she did want him to see her silhouette in the dark. She tucks her wings into her back, turning them into tattoo-like markings as to not startle him with her goddess borne appearance.

Carefully, she lights the oil lamp. She strips off her dress, crawls next to him and gently wakes him from his sleep. She does so by lightly stroking his hair and moving it behind his ear. He awakens, turning over to see a naked yet breathtakingly beautiful woman before him.

"Hello my husband. I'm sorry to have made you wait for so long," she cooed, assuring him that she was indeed a real woman laying beside him. He couldn't see much of her beyond her nakedness, however, he could see parts of her face and hair in the faint light emanating from the flame. He saw that her eyes were a blue-green color, much like the sea back home. Her hair was glossy with dark brown and blonde intertwined with each other in a braid held by a green ribbon.

Psyche eased himself closer to her. "The Oracle told me you were some kind of monster," he paused and reached for her face. "Clearly I'm mistaken."

She folds her hand over his, feeling his thumb stroke her cheek. Being in his presence was intoxicating and she felt like she could expire at any moment.

"So tell me. Do you have a name?"

She sighed. "I wish I could tell you, for I do. I'm hiding myself right now...to protect you."

Confusion painted his face. "Protect me? From what exactly?"

She gulped. "The wrath of the gods. They don't see you as worthy. I'm going against them because that's not how I see you."

* _The gods? What do they have against me?_ *

"Then...who are you? A goddess?"

Her heart dropped. * _He knows._ * "More or less."

"Oh. Is that why you can't tell me?"

"Yes. I hope you understand."

He didn't really understand, and yet he trusted her word. She went out of her way to make him comfortable, thus his reason for believing her.

"What can I call you then? Since I don't know your name?"

A pause hung in the air. "Dawn."

"Okay. Dawn it is."

He wrapped his arms around her neck and shoulders, bringing the goddess closer to him. Her heart was still beating nervously, drinking in the clean scent of him. Everything felt like a dream. She could hear his heartbeat as well, pacing just as quickly as hers.

She started to calm herself when he ran his hand over her back and through her hair, the braid coming undone each time. They inch closer to each other, their lips almost touching.

Psyche whispered, "can I kiss you?"

Eros sighed with joy. "Absolutely my husband."

Their lips finally press together. A newfound fire burned inside them, with Psyche moving on top of Eros and resting on his elbows. He deepened the kiss by entering his tongue into her mouth, each lick on her teeth and her own tongue sending her overboard. She gently grips the back of his head, grabbing a handful of his soft dark hair, making him moan a little. Her other hand rests between his shoulder blades, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. This stirred Psyche and his member, already dripping.

He moves on to her jawline, leaving a light trail of kisses from there, behind her ear and down to her neck. She moans into his ear, her toes curling from his touch. He leaves another trail of kisses from her neck, to her collarbone, and down to her clavicle. His chocolate brown eyes look back at his wife, seeing her already hot beneath him. Curiously, he runs his fingers up her sides and cup each breast in his hands. Another soft moan escaped her, melting under this new touch. He gives them a firm squeeze, circling his thumbs over her perky nipples. Shaky breaths pass from her lips, making him more excited.

Without a second thought, he opens his mouth and teases her nipple with his tongue while his other hand is still stroking the other breast. Eros tried to control her voice, but to no avail. She was enjoying every second and Psyche knew this.

After a brief moment, he switches to the other breast, repeating the same motion. His saliva left behind made her shiver, yet she liked it. She dreamt for so long for him to claim her and she could hardly contain herself.

Finally, he takes a breather and props himself on his knees. He helps Eros up, letting her get her bearings in order. Eros noticed Psyche's throbbing erection just dying to enter her. With no hesitation, she reaches out to touch it, giving it a few strokes with her delicate hand. Psyche's soft moaning drove her wild, wanting to hear more from him. He stopped her just short of exploding into her hands.

"Not yet...not yet."

She gives him a few more understanding kisses around his neck and chest before laying back down to receive him.

Psyche then focused his attention on his wife's legs, still closed yet already showing signs of deep pleasure. He slides his hands down her thighs, his thumbs feeling her wetness as he got closer to her core. With a few more encouraging rubs, she opened herself like a flower ready to soak in the sun.

Grabbing hold of his length, he tested the waters by teasing her clit. After a few moments, Eros let out a cry.

"Please."

Just as she said it, Psyche gently sheathed himself inside of her. At first, she was uncomfortable by feeling his hard cock enter into her, but it was overridden by the rush of love surging through her body.

Psyche started to pump in and out of her slowly, wanting her to get used to him inside her. Once he picked up his stride, he managed to find her coveted spot and Eros made it absolutely clear to thrust himself there. Her legs wrap back around his waist, her hands leaving scratches on his shoulder blades and her toes curling once again.

Eros came first and begged her husband to go faster and deeper into her. Frantically, he picked up the pace, growls and howls escaping him like a wild animal. Soon enough, he came too and violently so. Psyche collapsed on Eros' chest trying desperately to catch his breath. Eros was overwhelmed, yet delighted to have him in her arms once more. She played with his hair to soothe him, humming some kind of a lullaby into his ear.

After a moment's rest, Psyche makes his way up to his wife's forehead, placing his own there, leaving a kiss on her nose followed by her lips.

"Did you enjoy that?" He asks her.

"Every second of it, without a doubt," she replied.

"Hmm...good."

He turns her over on to his chest this time, once again giving her a back rub.

"I didn't want to say anything earlier, but I noticed that you're back is marked. Are they supposed to be wings?"

She sighed. "Something like that."

He looks into her wondering eyes once more. "I like it. It suits you well."

She smiled at him. "Thank you. Did you also enjoy it?"

He grinned back at her. "I did. I very much did."

She began to draw lazy circles over where his heart is, taking comfort in that he was happy with her. "Good."

"I must let you know my dear husband that unfortunately, I must leave by morning. But don't fret. I hope to be home earlier to enjoy more nights like this," she added.

Disappointment glazed over him. "How much longer will this arrangement have to be?"

"Until I can find a way to make you immortal, like me."

A heavy sigh left him. "Okay. I trust you."

"Good. I don't want to break that trust."

"Me neither."

Sleep began to take over the lovers. Neither of them wanted morning to come, but they both knew it was only temporary. Soon enough, they could live in paradise forever and never have to worry about meddling gods and ugly jealousy ever again.

                                 * *   
During the days when Eros was away at Olympus, Psyche took some time to himself to explore the villa and the garden around it. He learned how to care for each plant back home and spent most of the day tending to the garden. It grew the ripest fruits, the heartiest vegetables, sturdy vines and olive trees growing as tall as the villa itself. He actually enjoyed his time in there, gathering the plants, weeding the plot, feeding and watering them, and basking in the shade under the trees. A light breeze always brushed by him, keeping him cool while he was outside.

When night was drawing near, he would scrub away the dirt and sweat off his body. His meals were always ready and he would still feed Zephyr first before feeding himself. After a few days, he got used to the wind carrying everything away.

Eros always made sure that her husband was never bored while she was away. She left him scrolls to study, some instruments he would like to play, some seeds from Demeter to plant in their garden, a loom and wool to make any kind of cloth he desired and a map to a nearby river that kept him away from spying nymphs.

When night finally came, he would wait patiently for his wife's return. Sure enough, she kept to her promise of coming home early and they would lay for hours talking about their day. And like clockwork, they would come together and make endless love to each other.

Weeks go by without incident. Everything was going so well. That was until Psyche mysteriously received a letter from his two older sisters. They wanted to see how he was doing after all this time as they got word that he wasn't dead after all.

This troubled him as he was faced with a dilemma. On the one hand, he didn't want them to know that they won't be meeting Eros as she'll more than likely be away. On the other, he missed his family dearly and would do anything to see them again.

Eros noticed this later that night when she came home. He seemed distant when she tried to have sex with him again and asked what was wrong.

"Somehow my sisters found out that I'm still alive and well, so they want to come and visit me soon."

"Hmm... perhaps I can have Zephyr carry you back down to your home. I see no reason why this would be impossible."

He sighed softly. "Even so, they want to meet you Dawn. We both know that's not happening and they'll never stop asking about you."

Indeed, this proved difficult for the lovers to solve. Eros didn't want to keep her husband secluded from his family if he so desired to see them. It wouldn't be fair. However, showing herself was too dangerous for all involved.

"The only thing I can think of is for them to come here and see how well you're living. It would have to be during the day of course, but I'm sure they prefer it that way too."

"Are you sure? I mean, if it's not too much trouble..."

She interrupted him. "I'm sure of it. I'll send Zephyr to collect them and you all can enjoy each other's company then. My beloved Psyche, I don't want you to be unhappy with me here. If seeing your family again will keep you happy, then I will grant you that wish."

As surprised as he was, he was pleased with how easy it was to ask his wife for a solution. He thanked her with a kiss and decided to do something different by introducing her to a new kind of pleasure.

"My dear wife, one of the scrolls you left me had a very detailed way to please a woman. This specific one caught my attention and I'm sure it will with you too."

"Oh? And perhaps what is that?" she replied playfully.

"Feel. And learn," he purred as his hands smoothed down her thighs once more. She loved the sensation of his hands working her body like a sculptor with clay.

This time though, he placed her knees on his shoulders, bringing her already wet center to him. She grabbed onto the sheets not knowing what would happen next, but her fears assuaged when he parted her lips with his masterful tongue and lapped up the juices inside her vagina. Already she was moaning in delight as he feverishly licked every surface there imaginable. When there was nothing left for him to lick up, he moved his attention to her clit, giving it a few good broad licks before he used the tip of his tongue to press down on it.

Eros' hips buckled and shook around his head, shivers flowing through her like a river. He changes it up once more by sucking on the bud and using his finger to insert himself inside. His finger turns upright inside of her, remembering where her spot was and aiming for it.

This was almost too much for Eros as she came for him instantly. She was moving her hips so quickly, she looked like she was riding his face. Moments later, he releases her and her legs land back on the bed, feeling like jelly from holding onto him for so long. He wipes her juices off and licks it off his hands. To him, she tasted of wine and honey.

"How was that my sweet?" He asked feeling accomplished with himself.

"Sp-speechless. Words fail me. Oh...so wonderful," she dreamily huffed out.

He giggles to himself. "Good, good. Glad my reading paid off. I just wanted to return the favor to you was all."

"Consider the favor returned gratefully," she panted. "However... it's your turn."

His heart quickened upon these words, laying down next to her to see what she would do now.

"This I learned from perhaps the same scroll you read my love."

He gulped in excitement. "Y-y-you have?"

She nods her head. "The gods always had a way to derive pleasure. Now please, sit up a little for me."

On command, he seats himself up, nervously anticipating her next move.

For Eros, this was the first time she took control. While they had each other wrapped around their fingers, she wasn't used to such power. Nevertheless, she focused all her attention on her gorgeous husband and bringing him unimaginable pleasure.

She started off by dragging her fingers lightly over his toned torso and down the perfect line of hair under his belly button, licking her lips like a hungry dog waiting for its meal. His shaky breathing fills the room, tensing a little as she reached for his hard cock like the first night. One hand held onto it, stroking his tip with her thumb while the other traced the prominent vein leading to and from the base. He tried so desperately to hold back his gasps and moans with his hands, but he could only hold back so much.

She giggled at his efforts. "Oh my dear, I'm only just getting started."

Before he could collect his thoughts, she gave his tip a good lick. She then wrapped her tongue around it and continued stroking his erection with it.  Biting his bottom lip, Psyche grabbed some of his wife's hair and felt his hips buck with each lick and kiss she left on him. Finally, she stuck his member inside her mouth, rubbing the tip along the cheeks.

* _What kind of tricks are they teaching at Olympus?!_ * He thought to himself. It's not that he wasn't enjoying it. On the contrary, he was enjoying it too much.

While still in control, Eros moved her head up and down to mimic his humping motion. Oh gods was he in pure ecstasy! After some time passed, Psyche began to feel himself get so close and warned her of the coming waterfall. She didn't halt and instead decided to finish him off then and there. Seconds later, he comes into her mouth, the semen nearly making her choke. Psyche took back control and released himself from her wet mouth. Before he could fully pull away, she proceeded to clean up every last drop of his essence, delighting in the taste. She swears it's better than ambrosia.

"There. Now we're even," the goddess laughed out.

"Yeah. Agreed," he replied, out of breath and laying comfortably.

                                   **

A week passed before Psyche heard back from his sisters. They agreed to meet in three days time and expected to arrive early at dawn. He worried that the wind would scare them off, but was pleasantly surprised when they arrived and landed like they've ridden the wind a thousand times before.

Excitedly, he embraced them and welcomed them into the home. They were amazed at just how grand and luxurious the villa looked inside, commenting on the marble and gold everywhere. A breakfast buffet greeted them on the table, allowing them to sample everything on it. When they finished, the wind as always carried it all away and they made their way to the garden outside.

"Psyche, this is really wonderful what you have here," Alexandra, the eldest sister commented.

"Yes, absolutely! We don't have anything like this back home!" Meera, the second sister stated.

Psyche chuckled. "I'm glad you're finding things splendid so far."

They sat down at a small table, admiring the various fruits, vegetables and plants that grew inside. The sun was shining bright and a cool breeze flew through the air.

"I'm really sorry that my wife couldn't be here today. The household doesn't run itself after all."

"Understandable. But at the very least she could have told us you were doing well instead of letting us think you were dead," Alexandra huffed.

"Indeed. You should've sent a letter as soon as possible," Meera echoed.

"And I'm really sorry for that. The time just got away from me was all," he retorted.

"That's still no excuse. Mom and Dad cried for days over you. You're lucky that I didn't have the heart to tell them lest they expire themselves!"

As much as Alexandra irritated Psyche with her lecture, he couldn't argue with them over that fact.

"Let's just talk about something else, shall we?" Meera chirped. "Like...what does she look like? Is she beautiful?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Alexandra complained.

"Considering he was told he was marrying a monster and he's still here, maybe she's not so horrible after all?" Meera replied.

"How do you know he's not being held against his will?"

"Well, what kind of a monster let's their hostage see their family?"

"I'm literally right here!" Psyche shouted. "I can speak for myself, thank you very much!"

"Even so, how can you just accept having a wife that doesn't show herself? How can you just foolishly trust someone you can't even see? Do you see where I'm coming from, brother?"

He drew a heavy sigh. Alexandra always has a way to interrogate her family members for answers, even if some of them didn't make any sense. He didn't want to admit that some form of lust had overpowered his logical thinking, but on the other hand, he does truly love his wife. He didn't have the energy to argue and instead tried to shift the conversation towards something else.

The sun was beginning to set and the sisters said their goodbyes to Psyche. The winds carried them back to the surface and he returned to the villa, quietly eating his dinner.

For the rest of the evening, Psyche sat up on the bed, stewing over Alexandra's words. He hated having his decisions questioned, and yet everything about his marriage made no sense. A wife that only shows up in the night time, never here in the morning, left to his devices during the day time with only a cat to keep him company. His mixed feelings kept spinning inside of him like a whirlpool until a familiar touch greeted his shoulder.

"What's troubling you, my love?" Eros whispered. She started rubbing his back, hoping to ease him.

"My sisters. They kept grilling me about you. About us. I just don't know what to think anymore."

This hurt Eros to hear. "I'm sorry that it happened."

"Dawn, how much longer is it going to be until you actually get to stay here all the time? It's awfully lonely without you here."

"Hopefully, not much longer. It's very difficult to get Zeus's attention these days without the other gods noticing. I want to be with you all the time as well. I don't like being away from you either."

They've reached an impasse. Eros so desperately wanted to keep her husband happy and to see that it wasn't enough was killing her inside.

"I'm really sorry, Dawn."

"No, you're right. It's not fair on you. I will try harder. I promise." She reached her hand out to turn his head towards hers, pressing her lips into his.

"But, you should know something else, Psyche."

She guides his hand over to her abdomen, letting his hand rest there. His eyes widened with excitement, unable to find the words to say.

"You...are. I...this is real?"

"Yes. This is very much real. I found out this morning."

Without hesitation, he wraps his arms around her, holding her tightly.

"A father. I'm going to be a father!"

"All the more reason to sort out everything. This child is ours, no matter what happens."

Psyche kisses his wife, then her stomach. "I can't wait to meet them! I'm too excited to wait!"

Eros giggled. "I'm sure they're just as excited as we are." She wipes away his tears of joy with her thumbs, his head laying on her chest.

Soon enough, the excitement died down enough for both of them to fall asleep soundly.

That was until they heard a noise inside the villa.

Eros was the first to awaken, a cold sweat overtaking her.

* _No. No, it can't be!_ *

She wakes up Psyche by shaking him, the sleep still blurring his vision.

"What's going on?"

"My brother. He's found us." A deep fear emenated from her voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Psyche, I need to save you before he does something horrible to you!" She started to choke out between sobs.

"But what is your brother doing here?!" He asked furiously.

"I don't know. But you must go now!" Full on tears are streaming from her face, not wanting to see him go, but needed to do so to protect him from Ares' wrath.

"Where? Where can I go?!"

Eros makes some clothes and a bag appear on Psyche, the wind already pushing him off the floor as menacing footsteps pounded closer to the door.

"I'll come find you later my love. I promise!"

With a snap, Psyche was safely carried away from the villa and landed back at the very place he was left last in the mortal world. He grips the grass, seething and choking back sobs from what just transpired.

He screams out her name, a crushing pain overtaking his heart. His wife, his future child, now pulled away from him in seconds.

He lays back down on the ground, curling up and questioning his reality. His sanity. Was any of this real or some twisted nightmare the gods came up with to drive him mad?

Either which way, he screamed and cried until his body gave into the fatigue. His eyes burning, his nose running, his jaw clenched tight and holding his knees to his chest, he laid there shaking.

The last thing he heard was the wind, creating a sound that mimicked a lullaby he heard from her. He hoped it was her way to soothe him to sleep from far away.

He went into a dreamless sleep, letting the wind carry his mind out of the darkness.


End file.
